ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shattering Stars
Category:questsCategory:Jeuno Quests de:Zerberstende Sterne |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Maat as a level 66 or higher Bard, Beastmaster, Black Mage, Dark Knight, Dragoon, Monk, Ninja, Paladin, Ranger, Red Mage, Samurai, Summoner, Thief, Warrior or White Mage to receive this final test. He will ask you to bring him a testimony of your job. These are dropped by various mobs depending on job. *Once you bring Maat the testimony, he will challenge you to a fight to prove once and for all you have ultimate mastery over your job. You will be warped to the BCNM area after a confirmation. ::Note: after defeating Maat the first time, you may proceed directly to the appropriate burning circle to trade the testimony for subsequent fights without first talking to Maat. Maat will no longer transport you directly to the burning circle if you have already completed this fight once before. *Trade your testimony to the BCNM entrance point and select the "Shattering Stars" arena to enter the fight. The Fight *Maat assumes your job and has all the abilities of it including your 2-hour. However, Maat will use a Hand-to-Hand weapon and associated weapon skills. *'Your sub-job is disabled for this fight'. *You have 10 minutes to beat Maat. *Maat does not attack until you do. Use this to your advantage by buffing yourself and resting to full before fighting. However, even if he's not attacking you yet, Maat will still use magic to buff himself as well, if he is using a job capable of doing so (which is something Red Mages in particular need to be aware of). *If this is your first time, you won't lose any Experience Points if you are defeated. For subsequent fights, however, Experience Points will be lost. *If you succeed, you will receive a scroll of Instant Warp, unless you already have one in your bag or mog safe/locker or have already defeated him previously - in which case you will get nothing. After the Fight *Talk to Maat again in Ru'Lude Gardens to complete the quest. If you have beaten him before, you do not need to do this. *Maat only needs to be defeated once to break the cap to 75 for all jobs. However, in order to receive Maat's Cap, you must defeat him on all 15 pre-ToAU/WotG jobs. *Subsequent battles (after this quest is completed) can be fought uncapped. The level 66 minimum still applies. Job Specific Walkthroughs The strategies below for each job are strategies that have worked for other people. Keep in mind that they are not the only ways to defeat Maat, and you may wish to try a strategy custom made to work for you. Notes *Melee jobs should obtain an Opo-opo Necklace (TP Regain while sleeping) and some Sleeping Potions. Put yourself to sleep with the necklace on to build up TP to 100% or so. *''Maat is not to be underestimated!'' Make sure you have any piece of equipment you think could help, use food, have your Two Hour Ability ready for use, carry some medicine, and have a firm battle strategy planned out. Do nothing but your very best! *Maat does not always need to be taken to zero HP to win. Sometimes he will concede you the win before defeat, and some jobs may also be able to win by fulfilling a special condition (e.g. WHM and THF). *A testimony may only be used once, like a BCNM orb. To try the fight again, you must obtain another testimony. *For the final level cap of ToAU jobs, see the quests The Beast Within (BLU), Achieving True Power (PUP), or Breaking the Bonds of Fate (COR). *For the final level cap of WotG jobs, see the quests A Furious Finale (DNC) or Survival of the Wisest (SCH). Battle locations: Balga's Dais -- MNK, WHM, SMN Horlais Peak -- WAR, BLM, RNG Qu'Bia Arena -- PLD, DRK, BRD Waughroon Shrine -- RDM, THF, BST Chamber of Oracles -- SAM, NIN, DRG ---- Game Description Client: Maat (Grand Duke Palace, Ru'Lude Gardens) Summary: :Maat has issued a final challenge to test your limits. Return with the items he has requested and the trial will begin.